The Date Within Many
by NO SIGNAL
Summary: Kaito takes meiko on a few dates in one day, or should i say in 2 hours! He promises to her that it will be the best Christmas eve gift and best date she has ever experienced. What does Kaito have planned up his sleeve?


"...Yes bring it around 10pm, okay thanks, bye." Kaito threw his phone into his pocket after forever of talking to someone,that was the only thing Meiko had heard of that whole conversation. He was doing this all day, and it annoyed Meiko a tad bit. "Finally it's freezing out here." She said. The two had began to walk to who knows where, probably back to the apartment. Kaito took the lead, his long legs pulled in front of Meiko till his back was facing her view.

"Let's go on a date." Meiko bumped her nose on Kaito's back as he said this. Kaito stared at Meiko, he tapped his feet at the fast rhythm he was talking in. She held her nose with her hands and talked in a nasally voice. "A date?"

"Yes, a date Mei"

"When?" She pinched her nose for the last time and looked at him for a response, her eyelashes batted her wide eyes up and down.

"Now."

"Now?"

"Yes Mei, a date right now, today, December 24...uhh...9:49 pm." He looked at his phone for the briefest second and shut it off, quickly his attention was back to the brunette. A wide child like smile appeared on his face, he held out his hand and gestured Meiko to put hers there. They held hands and then Meiko continued with the questions.

"Why? I'ts not really romantic if you ask me today on such a short notice." Her gaze pierced through his heart, but he kept calm. He nodded his head up and down like he was telling her 'yeah i got this covered'. "I promise i'ts ganna be the best thing ever, no other date is going to compare. We have like 2 hours till midnight, so before then i'm going to give you the most romantic Christmas eve present ever." His cold lips touched her soft, warm cheek. Even though she liked it, she made a face of disgust. Her lips puckered and she sticked her tongue out. "You are really dumb but whatever, try your best idiot kaito."

* * *

"Okay here is our stop." Kaito yelled, his hands flew in the air to show his enthusiasm. Lord, he really knew how to take things too far.

" A river walk? I swear if you toss me in there i'm breaking up with you." Her words were so icy cold, it felt like he needed an extra sweater, he laughed a little though.

He put his hands back into his jacket after he blew hot air into it, they were tucked away for a while till he took a seat on a nearby bench. Now his hand were rubbing each other for warmth, he faced Meiko and patted the empty space next to him. A radiant smile took place on his face, and on Meiko's a confused stare. She did it anyway, she plopped herself down and stared down the river and all the glimmering lights that danced on it. Foot steps approached them, with the crunching of the snow, Meiko looked up. The strangest thing happened. A man in a thick wool hood waved at Kaito, and without saying anything, he handed him a guitar and left. Meiko was trying to grasp this event and then Kaito looked towards her and stood up, he tuned the guitar and started to strum. After a few chords he began to sing.

"_I really want you to become aware, of the fact that you are beautiful._

_How come you are unaware until now? It's as if you have lost your heart.I want you to realize this right now.  
I want you to understand.  
I want you to realize this right now.  
I want you to realize that you're beautiful._

_Because you are truly very beautiful,  
I want to help you realize your beauty,  
which, forever and ever,  
will not vanish.  
If you became aware of your own beauty,  
then I will be extremely happy.  
As I have feelings for you,  
please realize that you're beautiful..."_

He continued to sing, and without notice, a whole bustling crowd was around them. They all had gathered and stood in silence, as soon as the song was over they all clapped. Meiko was dumbfounded, her big wide eyes stared at Kaito. He held the guitar with one of his hands and bowed to the crowd, shouting 'thank you' and 'you are so kind' every so often. Quickly, he gave the instrument to some bystander, grasped Meiko's hand and ran. With his free hand, he pulled out his phone again. "10:27, wow that took a bit too long but its okay! We just got to hurry to the next thing!"

"Next thing? wait Kaito-Oo!" Before Meiko could ask questions he had sped up their walking, leaving her to try to catch up.

* * *

Now they stood outside of a cafe, the one everyone seemed to be talking about these days. The line was long and it didn't seem to be going anywhere; it reached down all the way to a whole other store! The couples momentum slowed, and soon came to a stop as they confronted the end of the line. Meiko sighed at the sight but Kaito had the same expression as he did coming over here. "I'm glad I made reservations, come on!" He excitedly exclaimed, holding Meiko's hand once more, he kissed her on the cheek and pushed through the crowd.

The two sat at a dimly lit corner of the restaurant, which seemed to be conveniently located next to an exit. The scenery was beautiful, with paper lanterns, lovely plants, and small candles. The colors just gave off a mellow, welcoming vibe. As soon as they placed the order, it seemed as if they came within a split second. They chatted over coffee and tea with their lips warmed from the drinks, a blessing really, since they had been touched with the cold outside for so long. Music hummed in the background, clattering plates and cups tinked together, and chatting of others filled the room.

"This place looks really expensive, how did you do this?" She said in a whisper, looking around the room as if it was a secret.

"Ehh, just called earlier. Surprisingly not many people know that this place has reservations!" He laughed and drank another sip of his tea.

"Why are you doing this? I think this is a lot of thought to waste on me." Meiko laughed awkwardly; though Kaito stared at her with a serious expression.

"No, its less actually. You deserve the whole universe, Mei. You are the best thing to ever happen to me and I always try to show that, but to be honest I think I lack." He moved his hand towards hers and lightly placed his on top. She was about to speak, but she stuttered. Her thoughts raced in her mind, but her throat felt stuck. When she was about to speak, Kaito tugged her arm and rushed looked at his phone once again and quietly said, "11:34..." They stopped in front of a taxi, he opened the door, and waited for her to step inside.

* * *

The two were back home, it seemed the adventure stopped here, but for some reason Meiko thought it lacked. She felt selfish but something was off. She had a wonderful time but in her mid she thought something else was going to happened; she did appreciate everything though, she just though it would have left off with a bang...

Kaito pointed to the sky, With her eyes Meiko followed where he pointed and she just stared. In the air, fireworks exploded. Noise rumbled throughout the night and lines of smoke flew in the air. Colors blasted in every color imaginable, dazzling in the sky. They looked like new stars, but in an instant the beauty left the sky. She looked at Kaito and smiled, she had small buds of tears swell up in her eyes. "I love you, you dumb idiot." She said as full streams of tears began to flood her face. Kaito in shock didn't expect this reaction, but tried his best to help his girlfriend. "Mei, It's midnight now, So here is your first Christmas day present."

He leaned in front of her face, moved her hands aside, and kissed her for head. He gave her a kiss on the lips; he picked her up in a bridal like style. "Now let me give you another present." He said kissing her on the cheek. "I would like that a lot." She slightly chuckled and wiped her eyes, the two continued inside.


End file.
